Temptation, Part II
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Now it's Kurt's turn. Hummelberry friendship.


Kurt had grown up on old school romance. That you cultivated a relationship before sexual relations so it was what it was meant to be – an acting of loving and caring between two people who wanted to be together in mind, body, and soul. He used to believe that there was nothing sexier than the touch of a fingertip.

But unfortunately it was that touch of a fingertip that was undoing him right now. But it was not in the form of any way he would have ever expected. The fingertips belonged to the last person he ever thought he would think about having sexual relations with.

It was during the weekly pot luck with their friends that he had begun to notice Rachel's fingers. Mostly that they came easily within his vicinity. He noticed it happened frequently when she wasn't paying attention. She was telling Mercedes a story and she kept gesturing with her hands at him, often running a finger down his bicep. While he couldn't hear what she was saying, he wondered what it had been about. He had been too busy listening to Artie telling Sam about how some new hotshot director was coming to speak at the film school.

And for the rest of the evening Kurt had zoned in on her hands and well, all of her really. She had sat down beside him during dinner and when she would laugh, Rachel would bump into him. Normally he wouldn't even think about it, but for some reason it felt so good against his skin. He kind of yearned for Rachel to keep touching him. Her hands, while soft, had a hard determination as they pressed against him. She gripped his arm when Santana had made them all laugh at something Brittany had said out of the blue and all Kurt could think about was Rachel gripping other places of his anatomy with those quite adept digits.

He took a sip of the strawberry and watermelon punch he had made for the occasion and tried to ignore Rachel giggling and wiggling against him as He everyone talked and gabbed over dinner. Kurt picked at the macaroni salad that Brittany had made. It was surprisingly good, but he had thoughts on his mind – particularly sexy ones. Rachel's hand had just gripped his knee and it was all he could do not to react to it. He could feel the sexual tension begin stirring in his lower anatomy.

This. This was not good.

Not that he didn't enjoy the stirrings – far from it. It was WHO that was making these feeling in his body that made it a little more… interesting.

How could he tell Rachel to stop touching him? That would be an interesting conversation to have right there in the middle of their friends.

_Hey Rachel, please stop touching me. You're kind of turning me on at the moment, and that is really confusing and complicated notion in my already weird brain._

Like that would work. Talk about _awkward_.

He ate some more of the pasta salad on his plate and tried not to notice Rachel's hands as she helped herself some more to one of the dishes on the table before pointing at Sam and the piece of corn in the corner of his mouth from the black bean and corn salsa that Mercedes had made. He laughed and flicked it at her, which made her squeal and duck behind Kurt. Her hands were on his lower back and he positively ached at the thought of those fingers going lower and down his pants.

Rachel did have nice hands he supposed. She usually kept her nails colored a dark color these days, and it was an interesting contrast to her honey colored skin. He kind of wanted to explore them with his own hands, feeling the ridges of her skin against his own. He frowned as he looked down at them and tried to squash the feelings.

While she was his best friend, he had never touched her outside of holding hands or hugs. He was a gentleman first and foremost. And on top of that, sexuality and orientation played a big part in his decisions. He was not supposed to be thinking of girl's hands as being enticing.

When she bumped into him again after getting up to get some more of the punch to bring to the table, he had to bite his lip. Which might have not been the best decision because he started focusing on Rachel Berry's lips. Not that he wasn't familiar with those. Rachel always kissed him on the cheek whenever possible. He had been a little choosier than she was about when to give a quick peck, but then Rachel was really turning into the type to be affectionate whenever she was happy. He kind of liked that about her. Affection was affection, no matter the gender. Everyone likes attention.

And Rachel did have very kissable lips. Kurt wanted to sweep the bangs away from her face and bring her face close to his and…

He really, really shouldn't be thinking sexy things about Rachel Berry. Even if she did have soft curves, supple breasts, and very, very silky hair thanks to her new conditioner pairing he had helped her pick out. Hair that he wanted to run his fingers through while she kissed his neck…

He groaned softly to himself as he glared at the lone piece of pasta on his fork like it had offended him somehow. He shouldn't be thinking about soft curves and supple breasts. What was the matter with him?

He was not sexually attracted to Rachel Berry. He couldn't be, could he?

Kurt piled more of the macaroni salad on his plate and helped himself to more punch. He almost wished he had made that chocolate cake he had been thinking about earlier after all. Sure he was packing on the calories, but he didn't care at this point. Food was welcome distraction away from his very much wanting sexual drive.

It was after dinner when things began to be his undoing. Santana and Brittany had brought Brittany's favorite obsession: Cards Against Humanity. The blonde had the full set of expansions, which made the game even more ridiculous. Kurt was doing his best not to think the insensitivity of some of the cards or the fact that Rachel had once again sat down beside him. He and Mercedes could chat at least as she had gotten down on the floor next to his feet since Sam had taken the other spot on the couch.

While Sam was a good couch mate and didn't move against him at all, Rachel apparently was in rare form tonight. She was moving at lot, gesturing at Artie about something a good bit. At one point when she had been the judge, she had gotten up and instead of sitting down back in her spot, sat down on Kurt's lap. She was laughing and moving and Kurt just hid his face in Rachel's shoulder because he just knew if he looked anywhere else, Santana would be all over his ass smirking. She would just _know_. Once Rachel had gotten up off his legs, he moved out of the throw pillows over his lap and he tried to squelch the thoughts and feelings that had been running through his head of Rachel, a bed, and her sitting on him as he pounded into her hard.

Yeah, this was not going away. At all.

He tried to think of anything else as he breathed deep and tried to calm down the extra blood flow headed to his face. He could feel his ears reddening, and Kurt was fairly sure there was a very bright red blush in his cheeks. Damn the Hummels and their hereditary pale skin.

Kurt was starting to wonder if someone had spiked the punch with a really strong alcoholic beverage and he was just feeling horny as a side-effect. He had to admit though, out of all their friends there, Rachel would be the closest thing to a romantic partner for him. They had so much in common. The same desires and wants. The need to perform on a stage. The others…

Sam – Sweet, but he didn't know Sondheim from Soundgarden.  
Mercedes – Been there, did that. Never again.  
Santana – The snark and perhaps the sex would be amazing, but they wouldn't be able to stand each other for more than four months.  
Brittany – Sweet and caring, but she thought a Playbill was duck pornography.  
Artie – They'd have fun cracking jokes, but that was the only thing they literally had in common. Artie was a film buff, and Kurt preferred theatre. And the occasional TV show.

He took another pillow and buried his face in it when he felt Rachel grip his knee again. They were all laughing about something dealing with the game and Kurt sighed and tried to pay attention to what was going on.

He kind of wanted Rachel in his lap again. It had felt nice.

"Stop it. Rachel is your friend," he muttered into the pillow.

It didn't help his thoughts.

Kurt managed to make it through the rest of the game and the chatting afterwards before people had to go home to get some sleep before class or work. The oblivious Rachel has gotten him off the couch to help clean up once everyone had gone. He had thankfully managed to calm down some of the stirrings inside of him for his best friend and started on the dishes. The Jewish woman was chattering away about stuff with the others and he had done his best to keep the conversation going, but her hands kept crossing his as she would slide more dishes into the sink. When the tips of her fingers slid up his arm to grab the dish cloth in the drainer, something inside of him snapped. The next thing he knew was he had grabbed Rachel by the shoulders, pushed her up against the wall next to the fridge and was kissing her hard. She was squirming underneath him and her knees were rising up around his hips. Whatever alcohol that Santana or maybe even Sam and Artie had spiked the punch with was getting to him and he just wanted to kiss Rachel more.

"Kurt!" Rachel finally managed to get out as she shook his shoulders. "What—?" She stared at him like he was a total stranger.

"Oh… oh god," he said quickly. "That—that wasn't my imagination."

Rachel looked at him sideways, as if to gauge whether his reaction was genuine.

"No, no it was not."

He groaned. "I'm sorry about that. I'm a little tipsy I think. Someone spiked the punch."

"Kurt, there was no alcohol here tonight, at least, that I'm aware of. And I drank the same thing you did." She wiggled out of his arms and put her feet back on the floor. She walked around him.

"You don't even look remotely drunk."

He groaned and put his head down on the kitchen table with a thunk as he sat down, continuing the action. If he would have looked up and not dying of sheer embarrassment, he would have noticed Rachel giving him very amused looks.

"If that was supposed to be some sort of demonstration on how to seduce your heterosexual roommate into finishing off the rest of the dishes and cleanup by pretending to be horrified that you've done said seduction, then you've got another thing coming."

Kurt knew Rachel was giving him an out. He had given her one once when she had been clearly lost in thought about something and while trying to tease her, she had kissed him and basically dry humped him on the couch. He wondered if he should take it.

He ran with it.

"Well you caught me," said Kurt, lifting his head. He knew his face was still red, but he put on his best smile. "I'm _exhausted_ after listening to that drivel of a game and I think I need my beauty sleep. Finish up for me would you?"

"No," Rachel sniffed, tossing her head. "We'll do this together." She smirked and ran a finger down his chest. It made him weak in the knees.

There was no way he was going to survive doing the dishes.


End file.
